


7 Percent

by weird_aunt_writing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_aunt_writing/pseuds/weird_aunt_writing
Summary: Commander Shepard’s VI frustrates the real thing, and her darling boyfriend steps over to comfort her about it- or not.





	7 Percent

“ _Seven_  percent! What the hell!” Shepard couldn’t help but grumble under her breath as the VI in the Docks claimed it could predict what she would say with “7% accuracy”. The damn thing couldn’t even recognize her, and neither did the store clerk that opened it for that matter. Not that there were many similarities between her and the VI- other than the fact that they were completely identical. Appearance was probably the only thing they managed to get right.

A cold, plated arm reached around her back as a tall figure stepped up beside her. “Jealous, Shepard?” With her lips turned turned down in a scowl, Shepard tilted her head up to see Garrus’s face looking down at hers with a toothy grin and a gleam in his eye. Of course he had heard her frustration with the thing and stepped over to tease her.

“Don’t worry honey,” he continued, leaning to give her quick kiss on the cheek and nuzzle against the side of her head. Mussing the hair that had been carefully tucked behind her ear. “The real thing beats a VI any time.”

A moment’s silence passed and Shepard leaned into Garrus’s embrace, her scowl slowly being replaced with a loving smile.

Until he added, “well at least 7 percent of the time.”


End file.
